Music Meme
by ClarissaChaos813
Summary: A few RonHerm song based drabbles


Music Meme (10/13/10)

Just a few song-inspired RonHerm drabbles that I wrote back in October trying to get out of my writer's block.

Things I own: Multiple pairs of Converse, crappy headphones, and a bag of homemade granola.

Things I do not own: Harry Potter and all characters contained within.

"The Freshman"-The Verve Pipe

Early that morning, Ron was woken by a loud siren just under his window in the boy's dormitory. Throwing his robe on over his boxers, he rushed down the stairs into the anxiously quiet common room.

"What's going on?" he asked. No one seemed to want to meet his eyes as he looked around the room. Finally, Harry stepped forward. "It's Hermione", in a subdued voice, "Ginny got up to go to the bathroom and found her in there on the floor. They think she overdosed on sleeping pills."

"Oh God" Ron said, sinking to the floor and slumping against the wall, "This is all my fault. We had that huge argument last night, and I refused to listen when she apologized". The guilt and loneliness washed over him, leaving him dead to the world, blankly staring at the fire.

"Wonderful Tonight"-Eric Clapton

Hermione hummed to herself as she danced around her room getting ready for her date with Ron. It was their one-year anniversary, and he had promised to take her out dancing. Stopping in front of her mirror, she took an approving glance at herself, running a brush through her hair before grabbing her coat and slipping out the door.

The whole way to the club, she could feel Ron's eyes on her, and she blushed, ducking her head to hide it. A whole year together and he still made her feel wonderful every day. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, brushing a strand of hair off her cheek.

"Just how lucky I am to have you."

"You know I love you", his lips claiming hers for a soft, sensual kiss that left her slightly dazed and breathless. "You look wonderful tonight" he whispered in her ear before settling back into his seat.

"The Shindig (Off to College)"-FM Static

Glancing across the room, Ron yawned. There was absolutely no one new at this party. _Hold that thought…_His interest had been caught by a pretty, curly haired brunette standing and laughing with his little sister, Ginny. Pointing her out to Harry, "Oh yeah, that's Hermione Granger. A real bookworm, if you ask me". Ron shrugged, willing to take a chance,

Sauntering across the room, playing it real cool (in his head, at least), he came to a stop by Ginny. "So, umm, Ginny, why don't you introduce me to your _friend_", he said slightly nervously. Ginny, knowing exactly what was going on, said "Ron, this is my friend Hermione, she's in your year. Hermione, this is my rather awkward older brother Ron". "Would you like to er, dance?" he asked. "Ok", she said smiling, taking his proffered hand and following him onto the crowded dance floor.

"We can work it out"-The Beatles

"I absolutely give up on you, Ronald Weasley. You are impossible" Hermione turned on her heel and stormed off in anger, muttering curses under her breath, leaving Ron staring after her in disbelief. Running after her, he grabbed her arms and spun her to face him. "I love you. Why is that so hard to believe?" Sighing, she bit her lip in frustration, before saying "I know you do. But how are we supposed to make this work when it seems all we ever do is argue?" "Just give it time", he said, pulling her to him and holding her tight. And for her, that was enough for now.

"Red, red wine"-UB40

Glancing at the bottle of red wine sitting next her, Hermione sighed. When was the last time she had actually gone out with her friends? She couldn't even remember the last time they had called. Her friends lately had much more exotic names, like Chardonnay and Bordeaux. But all the alcohol in the world couldn't stop her mental replay of that last scene; over and over again-her screaming and slapping his face so hard his red stubble scraped her hand, before he walked out of her door for the last time. Just thinking about him at all was hard. She checked her cell phone- no calls from anyone, especially not him. Giving in to temptation, she reached over, uncorked the bottle, and lost herself in sweet burgundy oblivion.

"Walking on Sunshine"-Katrina and the Waves

Hermione stared anxiously at the clock, willing the final bell to ring just a fraction of a second sooner. Time finally obeyed her wishes, and the minute hand hit the 12 just as the bell rang. Pushing herself up from the seat, she ran all the way to the Great Hall. She didn't want to be a second late for the mail delivery. Ron was currently doing a study with Professor Lupin in Ireland, and she was expecting a letter from him any day now.

"Hi, Hermione" Harry said, chuckling as she blew by him with barely a wave. There it was! She dropped into her seat just as Pidgeweon swooped down, holding a piece of parchment between his talons Ripping it open, she quickly scanned it, before becoming still and riveting her attention to the bottom of the paper.

"I love you" he had written, those words she had waited so long to hear. Smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, she walked to her dormitory, in her own little blissful world. She would sleep with the letter under her pillow for the weeks to come.

"Soco Amaretto Lime"-Brand New

Today was a glorious day. The sun was warm on her bare arms and shoulders, the breeze blew gently in her brown curls, and she was entwined in the arms of the boy she loved. Hermione shifted on the soft grass, snuggling closer into Ron's embrace. Looking down, he smiled sweetly, dropping a soft kiss on top of her head before tightening his grip. He opened his mouth, but was stopped by her placing a finger over his lips. "Shh. Don't say anything", she said, cheek to cheek with him, "Today is perfect. I want to remember feeling like this, just young and in love". His assenting smile made her insides melt, and she lay back down, content for the moment to just be.

"We will fall together"-Streetlight Manifesto

Looking out the open plane door, at the ground rushing by, so many miles below them, Hermione felt the first tendrils of fear wrap around her stomach in knots. In an unsteady voice "Ron...Um…maybe this isn't such a good idea after all…" Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he laughed. "You'll be fine! I'll be right with you the entire time". "Promise?" "Promise". Looking in those eyes, she truly believed him. Placing her faith in him with the physical act of placing her hand in his, she took a deep breath and jumped out of the plane.


End file.
